


A Dream is a Wish (your heart makes)

by coffee_enthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Slight OOC, Tsukishima Kei-centric, Tsukishima is just really in love and it hurts, Tsukishima is so in love, Wet Dream, at least for now, kinda sad??? but not really, yamaguchi is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_enthusiast/pseuds/coffee_enthusiast
Summary: Tsukishima has been having erotic dreams about his best friend for a while and only now does he decide to do anything about it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	A Dream is a Wish (your heart makes)

Tsukishima’s hands roamed all over Yamaguchi’s body, committing each and every inch of his skin, every freckle, to memory. 

_ God, he was so soft _ .

_ God, it was so hot. _

His hips thrust forward and he relished in the sharp moan his partner gave. Yamaguchi grabbed onto Tsukishima’s shoulders mumbling a quiet “I love you.” 

Tsukishima’s heart began racing. 

“I love you,” Yamaguchi repeated, pulling him closer so their bodies were flush against each other. 

Tsukishima shivered

He grabbed his face and whispered into his ear, “I love you,  _ Kei _ .”

And then the bed became cold and empty, the gray hues of his sheets mocking him. He blinked sleep away from his eyes as they danced across his empty bed as he tried to decipher what was real and what was just his mind playing sick jokes on him. 

Yamaguchi was not there with him.

Somehow, one of the many pillows on his bed ended up in his arms, almost beneath him. He still was holding it in a tight grip, his fists full of blankets, reminding him of his dream. He felt shame bubble up in his chest and he scrambled to sit up. But when he moved, he became aware of something even more shameful. 

He swung his legs over the edge of his bed so he was sitting upright, facing away from the door. One look down and he could see a faint wet spot collecting at the front of his pants. 

Tsukishima felt like his body was on fire, but to be quite honest, burning alive would probably feel better than the absolute horror he felt at the sight before him. 

This wasn’t the first time either.

This would be probably the third night in a row that he had woken up in this state but he had yet to take care of it. Before, it was a manageable thing. Yeah, he had a puppy crush on his childhood friend, big deal. But he wouldn’t have dreams of  _ that  _ nature as often as he had been this week. Whether it was his body’s last ditch effort to relieve himself of the stress of his upcoming exams or just the effects of his long term crush, he would never know. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before; when he could simply go about his day unbothered, leave his hopeless pining to the late hours of the night, go to sleep, and  _ stay  _ asleep. But he had no such luck. Despite all this, he promised himself he wouldn’t use Yamaguchi’s image for something like this, his pride wouldn’t let him

But to hell with promises and to hell with pride. School was getting harder due to his sleepless nights and he wasn’t willing to risk his grades for something people might not even find out about. (These nights have been affecting his volleyball performance as well and although he would never admit it, it was very upsetting for him)

So, tucking away his reluctance, Tsukishima took a deep breath as he gripped the waistband of his pants. He felt his cock twitch with anticipation and mentally cursed himself for getting so excited. He shouldn’t even be doing this. Yamaguchi deserved better than to be used as fantasy material as he sadly fucked his hand. But it wasn’t like the real thing was even in his grasp. 

Tsukishima freed his member and hissed as the cold air of his room met his skin. The tip was already leaking profusely as it continued angrily twitching, begging for attention. He wrapped his fingers around the tip and stroked and -  _ oh g o d _ .

He gave a shaky sigh as an intense shiver went up his spine as the shame started to melt away. 

He closed his eyes as he kept up his slow strokes. If he was going to do this, might as well enjoy it. 

He saw Yamaguchi again the way he was in his dream. He was sprawled out beneath him on his bed, chanting about how much he loved him and his heart began to hurt. 

He shook his head and blinked and suddenly Yamaguchi was straddling his hips, plunging herself down on his throbbing cock and Tsukishima moaned, only to immediately clamp his hand over his mouth. 

He heard his whimpers, his moans, his  _ begging _ . “ _ Tsukki! Tsu- ah! Kei! O-oh god I’m-I’m close-“ _

He was too.

He blinked again and Yamaguchi was between his knees, tongue swirling around the tip of his cock before he took it into his mouth. Tsukishima moaned into his hand again only for Yamaguchi to pull off. 

_ “Don’t hide...I wanna hear you.” _

Tsukishima’s mind was too foggy to register that the real him had obeyed the fake Tadashi's wishes and he was now grunting and moaning freely.

He imagined Yamaguchi - his  _ friend _ his mind added - taking him into his mouth again, deeper, deeper, and deeper still until his nose hit his navel, eyelashes fluttering against his freckles before he looked up into his eyes. Amber met brown and Tsukishima was  _ gone _ , completely undone and sent over the edge.

Tsukishima’s eyes shot open and he suddenly became aware of the tears running down his face. It was a fleeting thought. 

His back arched and he let out a strangled “T-Tadashi-” as he came. His cock throbbed and spurted and he wished he could be filling  _ Tadashi _ instead, wishing that he would be able to watch it spill out of his afterward. 

But he wasn’t here and he was emptying out into his palm instead, cum oozing out between his fingers and onto his pant leg. 

After the aftershocks disappear, the guilt and disappointment take its place. He didn’t even last two minutes.  _ Two minutes! _

_ Pathetic _ , he absently thought. As if that was the most embarrassing thing that just happened.

He looked down at the mess in his hand in disgust before grabbing a tissue from his bedside table. He wiped his hand off and threw the wadded up tissue towards the trash bin in the corner of his room. 

He missed.

The next morning, Tsukishima awoke to his alarm going off next to his face. He rubbed his eyes as he grabbed his glasses off his bedside table. The first thing his eyes met as he set the glasses on his nose was the poorly discarded tissue from what was probably only hours before.


End file.
